CORE E: PROGRAM ENRICHMENT/ADMINISTRATIVE ? SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Core E provides leadership, management, and support for education, outreach and collaboration, all necessary to ensure success of the Center. More specifically: 1) The Center Co-PIs, Drs. Rabinovitch and Kaeberlein jointly direct the Core activities, providing effective leadership, administration and management of the Center; 2) the Core supports an External Advisory Panel of scientists who will provide review and recommendations to the executive leadership of the Center; 3) The Core directs outreach activities, including workshops, courses, lectures and symposia; 4) The Core provides dissemination of Center resources and research findings to the broader Gerontological community; 5) the Core facilitates collaboration with other funded Nathan Shock Centers. Finally, 6) the Core insures that Center and Pilot Project investigators have expert informatics and biostatistical support by providing the services of our longstanding and highly skilled bioinformatician, Dr. Richard Beyer. An Executive Committee assists the Co-PIs in making policy decisions and is responsible for selection of Pilot Proposals and resolution of any Resource Core accessibility issues. An External Advisory Panel of nationally and internationally respected gerontologists provides external review and advice.